ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Fury
Karasu, more famous as 'Red Fury '''is a member of Unknown race of strong, smart people. His Unknown race is known to be peaceful. Red Fury made exception, by killing people of other races and his race banished him from his galaxy, since they lived around it's borders. He appears in DB: Battle of the Core as one of three main characters. Appearance His race is naked most of the time (except when battle), while Red Fury is fully covered. He wears long, black coat, pants and torso. His masks are interesting part of his appearance. Mostly they have one hole, for only his right eye. In the first episode his mask had some sort of vortex or tornado appearance, also with one hole on right eye. It is interesting that his nickname was not given to him only because of his red mask and speed, but the shape it reminds of. There are also masks shown in his concepts with different patterns, some being random and some having purpose. Red Fury's face is not seen due to his masks that covers it, but it's seen he has black, spiky hair. Trough the hole on the right side of his mask is seen one eye and it is unknown if he has more eyes. That eye changes it's color by time it's needed, and such moments are in battle. It is possible this is a dojutsu (eye technique). For example, when he wants to gain magnetic powers, his eye blinks and becomes white. His clothes are made of intelligent fabric, a material made by scientists of his race. It can change color, size, shape and similar. It also can change some energy sources, and make it glow, for example. Personality Red Fury is described as cocky, self confident person. He likes to express it to his enemies and boasts with it even with his friends. Red Fury can be good sometimes and tell something nice to his enemies, and sometimes he doesn't say a word about anything. The special ability to imitate gave him possibility to lie very good. He imitates all animals he knows for to make opponents pay attention to the sound and traps/kills them. History ''TBA Abilities Eye Energy Connections His eye is connected to his whole body probably by heritage of his family, as mentioned by leader of cape soldiers, which stolen his father's right eye. They are used as some sort of "casters" of his techniques and there are known to be 2 of them: his right eye and possibly left one. Orange Right Eye The orange eye is very specific because it is mix of dimension traveling and genjutsu (illusion technique) at some point. User's body presence is transfered in other dimension, which explains Red Fury's dissapearances. Also, Red Fury may be seen in this dimension, but it is a part of genjutsu. Energy and spirit of Red Fury are the only ones that stay in this dimension. After they stay, they go into body of enemy's and soul controls where energy goes. It cannot be absorbed, due to something is already using it. However, it can be ejected by enemies' strong will or incredible endurance, mental or physical. After Red Fury enters in body he can control it, unless there is something that ejects Red Fury's spirit. It was used several times by Red Fury, first being in fight with Broly, in which he easily beats him and takes energy away. It was not much problem due to Broly having weak mind abilities. Second time he uses it against cape soldiers of the "dark ones", in which clones used this ability succesfully. Third time was in special battle of Bisani Toribra in which Bisani gets out of this genjutsu thanks to his incredible physical capabilities and special technique. White Right Eye It is shown he changed his eye for the first time in the series when battling Ihsaka's army. It is not much known about it, but it is possible that it has magnetic abilities, since he used Shūkai no Kyū (meaning "Sphere of Gathering"), a technique that has attracting force of a great distances. Yet, it is possible he's reflecting incoming attacks using repulsive force. Also, it has ability of absorbing energy, due to it's attractive force. Red Right Eye His red eye, third used in the series is also used in battle against Ihsaka's army. It is used to absorb bodies and distributes them in his muscles and rest of the body to increase strength, puryfy or heal himself. It resembles to Kakashi Hatake's and Obito Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan, which is actuall concept of Red Fury's eye. Second Eye (Probably left) Red Fury's second eye, probably left, has to be unlocked instead of being born with it. It is achieved by extreme pain and hard situation in which Red Fury was, when he was frozen due to some technique similar to Tsukuyomi, where leader of the cape soldiers was stabbing with his clones Red Fury. When he activated this eye he gained immense strength and energy, managing to get leader of the cape soldiers and kill him. It has enough strength to just reflect effects of genjutsu and feel like almost nothing happened. Gallery File:Furyhasmask.jpg|His mask is glowing in dark, thanks to intelligent fabric that can organize some of energy sources Right Eye Stages Blue Right Eye Sha.png|Blue Right Eye at Stage 1 Obito xD nah Stage Blue two.png|Blue Right Eye at Stage 2 OrangeRangeAngeNgeGeE.png|Orange Right Eye at Stage 1 EGeNgeAngeRangeOrange.png|Orange Right Eye at Stage 2 Green ai!.png|Green Right Eye at Stage 1 Yo Greeen 2.png|Green Right Eye at Stage 2 zis one 2.png|White Right Eye at Stage 1 Done this with PIXLR yea photoshop is just complexed xD.png|White Right Eye at Stage 2 mangekyou_sharingan_kakashi_by_fortyseven47-d2yflmg.png|Red Right Eye at Stage 1 sharingan_3rd_phase_by_fortyseven47-d2yflbc.png|Red Right Eye at Stage 2 Category:Needs Work Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Page created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Characters made by GenkiDamaXL Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Aliens